LievJackman2
by Lievinou
Summary: /!\ LEMON SLASH /!\ Quand on a une scène slash en tête, on doit l'écrire hein ? Surtout si ça concerne Liev Schreiber et Hugh Jackman, une nuit, du froid et une impulsion chaude gardée par la lune du Canada, hum ? Liev/Hugh ; X-Men ; Wolverine; Victor.


Tourner au Canada n'était sûrement pas l'idée la plus brillante que les producteurs aient eue. Non, le paysage était magnifique, Liev ne mettait pas ça en question. Il s'amusait beaucoup avec ses collègues…

- C-C'est pas possible ! S'écria-t-il soudain, grelottant.

Le cri réveilla Hugh Jackman dans la caravane à côté. Celui-ci passa sa main sur ses yeux, puis se retourna dans son lit, râlant un peu. Sans doute jouait-il trop Wolverine en ce moment, sans quoi il se serait inquiété pour son ami. Une dizaine de minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Hugh se rendormit tranquillement. Liev n'y parvenait pas. Il était frigorifié. Forcément, c'était à lui_, lui, le frileux phobique _que ça arrivait. Sa loge avait été privée d'électricité. Pas d'électricité, pas de chauffage. Et des bruits inquiétants au dehors. Liev expira un souffle saccadé, tremblant sous sa couverture la plus épaisse. Il n'allait jamais réussir à s'endormir. La sensation de froid lui brûlait les oreilles, rendait sa respiration glacée, ses poumons, de verre. Il fallait… Il f-fallait… qu'il f-fasse quelque chose. Liev hésitait depuis des heures. Il avait repoussé l'idée une dizaine de fois, mais plus la nuit s'avançait… Il bondit presque pour saisir son portable.

- Âllo ? Chuchota une voix que Hugh reconnue comme celle du bel américain. Hugh ?

Celui-ci dut papillonner des yeux plusieurs fois pour émerger, puis il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit. S'il l'appelait à cette heure ci… Un ton un peu rauque demanda :

- Liev ?

- Oh ! Je te réveille, désolé… je…

Un léger silence prit place, où Hugh eut l'impression que son ami se livrait bataille. Il avait senti le réel regret dans sa voix grave et posée, mais il ne semblait pas parvenir à se décider à prononcer les mots « Je vais te laisser alors…», et Hugh lui évita naturellement cette peine en rassurant, passant une main sur son visage non rasé endormi :

- Non, non c'est pas grave, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit un bruit à l'autre bout du portable.

- En fait… Reprit Liev, est-ce que tu as toujours le chauffage dans ta loge ?

- Oui. Oui, je l'ai toujours, pourquoi ? Tu…

Il esquissa un sourire quand il fut coupé.

- Je…! J'ai essayé de remettre les fusibles ! Je… Je n'ai plus rien du tout, je crois qu'ils m'ont coupé l'arrivée d'électricité !

- Oh… Fit Hugh en se retenant de rire, ils détestent tant que ça ta façon de jouer Victor ?

- Hugh !

Cette fois-ci un rire léger et intime lui échappa, rire devenu doux sourire lorsqu'il prit conscience du besoin qu'avait laissé échappé le son émis par Schreiber. Un reproche, mais un besoin presque supplique, rythmé par des souffles erratiques et frigorifiés. Son regard à lui était chaud et tendre en imaginant Liev tremblant sous ses couvertures, et il laissa ses yeux bruns errer sur le sol, alors qu'il s'efforçait de fermer son sourire, contractant un peu ses pommettes. _Arrête_, s'admonesta-t-il.

- Allez viens. Proposa-t-il doucement au bout de quelques secondes.

- Je ne prendrai pas de place ! Promit-il d'un air joyeux, raccrochant en cours de route dans sa précipitation.

Hugh secoua la tête en soupirant et pouffant, haussant les sourcils. Il eut à peine le temps de penser un « ça m'étonnerait » et de se lever tranquillement pour allumer la lumière du mobil-home qu'aussitôt on frappa à la porte.

- C'est moi ! S'empressa d'annoncer Liev, plus pour que l'autre se dépêchât que pour prendre la peine de lui signaler.

Non soucieux de se montrer devant lui en sous-vêtement, Hugh ouvrit la porte. Aussitôt un Liev emmitouflé d'une couverture lui brouilla la vue. Il recula pour laisser la lumière éclairer un pan de la couette bleue qui enveloppait son corps - vêtu d'un pyjama à carreaux bleu également. Il retint difficilement un sourire en voyant le bout du nez rond de Liev tout rosi de froid, et se fit presque bousculer lorsque celui-ci monta les marches pour entrer dans la loge. Une vague de chaleur avait enveloppé les joues endolories de Liev, à peine assez pour arrêter la douleur. Cependant il soupira d'aise en ramenant encore plus la couverture sur ses épaules quand Hugh s'empressa de fermer la porte pour conserver la chaleur. Schreiber tremblait. Il finit par se retourner face à l'australien pour esquisser un sourire, un si sincère que l'habituel air mignon se peignit sur son visage, rehaussant ses pommettes encadrées d'une petite barbe de deux jours. Il se rendit d'ailleurs compte que son ami n'était vêtu que d'un boxer noir, mais choisit de ne rien dire, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était tout à fait normal. Ce qui l'était sûrement moins… C'était sa propre tenue. Il tâcha de garder le regard souriant de ses yeux bleus droits dans ceux noisette d'Hugh. Vous avez déjà essayé ça ? Essayé de garder votre regard droit sur le visage de quelqu'un pour ne pas regarder plus bas ? Pour justement éviter d'agir de façon louche ? Liev, ainsi, rompit le silence en rehaussant un peu plus ses jolies joues et déclarant, mains flageolantes serrées sur sa couverture :

- Merci. Tu peux aller te recoucher, je… Je vais…

Écoutant le début de la phrase, Hugh avait éteint la lumière d'un nonchalant mouvement de doigt, et Liev se trouva alors seulement éclairé par la lumière de la lune qui passait au-dessus du rideau de la fenêtre du fond, et du côté duquel se trouvait le lit une place. Oui, lit une place. C'était pour ça qu'il avait tellement hésité. Il ne se voyait pas du tout demander à Hugh de dormir avec lui. Quand celui-ci se fut allongé, il tourna sur lui-même, couverture portée large sur ses épaules, cherchant un endroit où dormir.

- Je vais… Reprit-il.

- Liev… Commença l'australien à voix presque basse, et le son fit se retourner le visage ingénu vers lui, si jamais ça m'avait embêté que tu dormes avec moi tu crois que je t'aurais proposé de venir ?

Le silence qui suivit prouva à Hugh que Liev s'était laissé convaincre. Sans un mot, il vit l'homme s'approcher jusqu'à atteindre le lit, puis se débarrasser de sa couverture pour enjamber son corps et se mettre contre le mur. Enfin il s'empressa de ramener sa couette sur lui, poussant un bruit glacé. Il ne dit rien lorsque Liev essaya de trouver une position confortable… Du moins… au début. Respiration toujours entrecoupée de souffles saccadés, ce dernier se mit sur le dos - position impossible dans un lit une personne vu leur gabarit - un peu sur un côté, d'un autre… Il se rendit compte avec une pointe d'agacement qu'il serait obligé de coller Hugh peu importe la façon dont il serait mis. Et celui-ci au bout d'un moment poussa un cri de rage, qui fit s'immobiliser Liev. Hugh observa la façon dont le corps se figea, et dont le visage glissa enfin contre l'oreiller pour le regarder. Alors, il se saisit résolument d'une hanche de Schreiber à l'aide de son pyjama à carreaux et le tourna vers la droite, contre le mur. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de protester que le brun imita la position. Ses jambes se replièrent dans le creux de celles de Liev, son ventre nu contre son dos, sa tête derrière la sienne. Et il laissa sa main sur la hanche qui lui faisait face. Le mot formulé par l'australien alors, dans le silence, contint une brusquerie déterminée et victorieuse :

- _Voilà_.

Le bruit d'un léger rire joueur se fit entendre, dont Jackman se félicita. Dans leur course, un bout de la chemise de Liev était remonté, et les doigts du brun touchaient maintenant à moitié le tissu…et à moitié la peau, la hanche légèrement dénudée de Liev. … Et l'américain n'avait pas fini d'être gêné de la position qu'il se contracta presque en sentant de longs doigts se glisser quelques centimètres sous sa chemise. Le toucher était bien trop doux… Il ferma étroitement les yeux, soulagé d'être tourné vers le mur. La voix masculine de Hugh s'éleva contre ses cheveux :

- Tu es glacé…

Murmure, fort dans le silence. Le son avait provoqué quelques chatouillis qui descendirent jusqu'à la nuque de Liev, mais ce ne fut rien comparé à la caresse oblique qu'exerça Hugh sur sa hanche, très légèrement, un peu fort, virilement. Pour le réchauffer. En effet, Jackman avait senti l'homme tressaillir contre son corps. Mais les légers frissonnements ne s'arrêtaient pas bien que la peau commençât à se réchauffer. Il ne l'aurait évidemment pas dit, mais il trouvait très agréable de dormir comme ça. La tête sur son oreiller, il regardait distraitement les cheveux de son ami, les oreilles un peu en pointe sous cet angle.

De son côté, Liev sentait que son corps devenait beaucoup moins froid, ce qui avait été agréable pendant environ une minute. Mais le chauffage, la couverture et le pyjama qui lui couvrait le corps commençaient à faire trop et s'il ne faisait rien il serait bientôt en sueur. Il bougea un peu en poussant un râle d'inconfort. Et pour la deuxième fois un soupir passa près de son oreille :

- Enlève tes vêtements.

Schreiber ne put s'empêcher de tourner sa tête brusquement vers lui, son cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine.

- Pardon ?

Hugh remarqua le trouble sur le visage décomposé de Liev, les beaux yeux bleus en amande grands ouverts, la respiration retenue comme pour éviter de le toucher avec. Il esquissa un demi-sourire.

- Tu as chaud n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien… Continua-t-il en haussant légèrement les sourcils, si tu as chaud enlève tes vêtements, puisque tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir enlever cette couverture.

Liev regarda une seconde l'homme à une respiration de lui, clignant des yeux. Il avait écouté le beau brun, le cœur battant encore de la frayeur qu'il avait eue, et de si près n'avait pu que regarder par-dessus son épaule le visage viril et les cheveux coiffés Wolverine… qui sentaient bons à vrai dire. Bref, la seconde d'après il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis, mal à l'aise, regarda sa couette en pinçant les lèvres. Ce faisant, ses joues lui donnèrent tout à coup un air un peu plus poupin, que Jackman dégusta avec une pointe de tendresse condamnée. Rien qu'à l'idée de dormir sans être enveloppé par une couette Liev n'était pas très rassuré. Une histoire de troubles obsessionnels… il avait toujours préféré être sous une couverture la nuit. Quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas spécialement dire à Hugh, mais quand il releva le visage vers lui pour lui dire qu'il préférait ne pas l'enlever, il surprit des yeux compatissants. Il devait avoir compris, depuis le temps.

- J'le savais, se contenta-t-il de dire, puis plus haut : allez dépêche-toi, fais pas de manières.

Schreiber s'exécuta malgré lui : il se releva, s'assit, pour déboutonner sa chemise… rapidement, un à un, révélant lentement son cou, la jointure des os, puis enfin le torse beau. La poitrine récemment musclée, le ventre… le nombril… Il enleva son bas de pyjama sans se douter des yeux châtains qui regardaient son dos, puis se rallongea dans sa position d'avant, face au mur. Et Hugh se remit bien contre lui pour avoir plus de place.

Oh merde.

Liev avait les yeux bien ouverts maintenant. Il découvrait la très étrange sensation du corps de Jackman contre le sien. Il fallait dire qu'ils étaient quasiment nus l'un contre l'autre à présent. Son boxer en coton contre le haut des cuisses de l'australien, puis, intimement leurs deux corps collés : leurs jambes, son ventre contre son dos, et les muscles pectoraux de Hugh bien contre ses omoplates. _C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il me prend_… Pensa-t-il. Il devait se concentrer fixement sur le mur et inspirer profondément. Fixement, profondément.

- Tu vois bien que y'avait pas de quoi être gêné, lança Jackman en s'approchant un peu, ce qui eut pour seul résultat de susurrer dans le creux du cou de Liev, je n'allais pas te sauter dessus…

Le mur. Fixement… Profond…Profondément. Son estomac n'effectua qu'un tour et il se raidit. Hugh sentit son ami frissonner après sa phrase censée détendre l'atmosphère. Liev était sans doute fatigué, c'était compréhensible, ils avaient bossé comme des dingues aujourd'hui. La main de Jackman était de nouveau sur sa taille ronde, un peu plus loin peut-être, légèrement vers son ventre. _Sa peau est incroyablement douce_, fut la remarque qui se croisa à cet instant. Liev se sentit brusquement rougir. Il réprima un gémissement et pinça juste ses deux fines lèvres roses, s'obstinant à regarder le mur. Non… Pas _ça_, pitié, pitié… Il ferma les yeux quelques instants pour supplier à voix basse, immobile, mais Hugh se rapprocha de lui innocemment au même moment, ne faisant qu'aggraver son état. Que lui arrivait-il bon sang ? Heureusement que c'était lui qui était tourné contre le mur…

… Oui, parce qu'il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à expliquer à Jackman pourquoi soudainement… il commençait à avoir une érection.

Son cœur accéléra dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte pour de bon. Il se força à inspirer calmement, erreur. Le parfum animal de Hugh pénétra son corps. Il dut rassembler toute sa force pour ne pas donner un coup de bassin dans le vide. Le corps d'homme était étroitement lié au sien, un bras musclé, oh bien trop, trop délicieusement musclé contre ses côtes, puis la longue main sur ses reins. Il se maudit de toute son âme lorsqu'une seconde il imagina la main descendre une petite dizaine de centimètres plus bas… Stop, stop, _stop _! Liev grimaça quand Hugh soupira doucement dans sa torpeur, plissant son petit nez rond contrarié. Le souffle chatouilla douloureusement son cou, puis glissa sur son épaule pour couler presque comme une ombre sur le haut de son torse. Il sentait les jambes puissantes contre les siennes. C'était… ça devenait… vraiment douloureux.

Une demi-heure - ou beaucoup moins - passa ainsi, avant que Liev ne baissât discrètement son regard vers l'intérieur de la couette. Ah… Le tissu en coton blanc était tiré tellement il était à l'étroit… Il bandait. Il bandait vraiment. Ses hanches et son bas-ventre étaient chauds, pénibles de douleur, et il craignait que Hugh ne remarquât quelque chose, aussi avait-il décidé d'éviter de bouger. Il poussa un très silencieux râle de souffrance. Son caleçon le gênait et il baissa lentement sa main afin de le détendre. Il espérait que Hugh ne remarquerait rien. Sinon c'était fichu : c'était un mec. Il savait bien ce que ça signifiait de faire ça. Il atteignit son sous-vêtement de sa main gauche avec laquelle il avait le plus de champ d'action, et tira un peu sur son boxer. Soudain, Hugh leva sa main au-dessus du corps de Liev pour ne pas le gêner, sans un mot. Son cœur se mit à cogner vigoureusement dans sa poitrine, à coups secs et douloureux de peur, mais son ami ne fit rien d'autre, et reposa lentement sa main sur la prise des hanches potelées de Schreiber lorsque celui-ci se hâta de faire regagner à sa main sa place originelle.

Bon. Il était bel et bien fichu. L'instant d'après il aurait voulu mourir de honte, mais il resta plus immobile que jamais, bien que son cerveau tournait à plein régime, lui imposant des idées et des images qui le torturaient. Les muscles de… Hugh était son ami. C'était un homme. Il… était tellement chaud contre son corps… et tous ses muscles qui se roulaient sur son dos à chaque inspiration… _NON MAIS _-

- Tu n'aurais pas une salle de bain ? Demanda Liev brusquement.

Ça avait été la seule façon de mettre fin à ses délires, et il avait, vraiment, vraiment besoin de se soulager. S'il ne bougeait pas, tout le sang de son corps serait pompé par sa virilité qui battait douloureusement dans son caleçon. Hugh répondit avec une pointe d'humour :

- Une salle de bain ? Pourquoi j'aurais une salle de bain dans ma loge Liev, tu crois que je suis dispensé d'aller aux douches publiques ?

L'animal dans son corps sembla se réveiller pour rugir de frustration.

- Tu devrais te plaindre… Rétorqua-t-il simplement, t'es _Hugh Jackman _bordel de merde !

Et, se recroquevillant un peu, il répéta une seconde fois douloureusement : « Hmmm… Bordel de merde… ». Hugh fronça un peu les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. L'injure avait été chuchotée de façon plus personnelle, mais la chambre tomba une fois de plus dans le silence. Tous deux étaient éclairés par la lumière argentée et adoucie de la lune du Canada, leur visage dont les yeux étaient ouverts sans que l'autre ne le sache, puis leurs épaules dévêtues et musclées, jusqu'aux avant-bras. L'un contre l'autre, et sans que l'autre ne le sache, et encore moins pourquoi… de façon douloureuse. Hugh releva la commissure de ses lèvres lorsqu'il esquissa un léger sourire, mettant en valeur dans l'obscurité blanche ses lèvres dessinées et son visage masculin et fin. Il laissa ses yeux silencieusement baigner dans leur liquide mélange de noisette et de vert, profitant du contact du corps sexy de Liev tout en prenant soin d'éloigner son propre bassin de son ami. Jusqu'à ce qu'il surprenne un mouvement.

Schreiber descendit sa main droite, bloquée entre le matelas et son corps, et la glissa dans son boxer. Il s'évertua à faire des mouvements les plus discrets possibles pour ne pas se faire surprendre, mais soupira presque de soulagement lorsqu'il put passer deux doigts autour de son membre raide. Hugh devait dormir maintenant…

Qu'est-ce que… Jackman tenta de rester toujours égal dans sa respiration quand il comprit ce que faisait Liev. Son corps était agité de légers soubresauts dus aux mouvements de sa main, et sa respiration se faisait plus courte. Hugh était plus conscient que jamais. Il se doutait que normalement il aurait dû faire une remarque, qu'il aurait dû… bouger au moins ou même… être écœuré. Mais il restait définitivement silencieux et immobile. Il sentait dans le dos de Liev les répercutions des mouvements lents et détendus de sa main. Il les sentait si bien… Il en ferma les yeux. Allée… et venue… Lentement, caresse insistante. Puis très doucement la cadence qui accélère. Son cœur battait puissamment dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Les agissements de Liev ce soir avaient été étranges depuis que Hugh avait abordé l'idée de dormir ensemble. Se pouvait-il…

Liev haleta par saccades.

Si bas qu'il fallait écouter pour l'entendre, mais c'était le seul son dans la loge. Hugh rouvrit ses yeux aussitôt pour s'empêcher de serrer la hanche de Liev. Qui bougeait légèrement entre ses doigts. Il devait se battre contre ses instincts. Liev rejeta de quelques centimètres sa tête en arrière, accélérant, le souffle court. Toute l'attention de Hugh était concentrée sur cette main qui ne devait pas trembler une seule fois, de peur d'effrayer son ami.

Les souffles répétés et discrets. Musique dans le silence.

Il se battait contre cette petite voix conquérante… Pourquoi Liev était-il tellement excité ? Était-ce par ce qu'il dormait contre lui ? Le spectacle était tellement beau… D'autres va-et-vient arrivèrent. Alors, Hugh ne put empêcher sa main d'effectuer une caresse sur la peau nue et douce.

Aussitôt, tout sembla se rompre ou basculer. Liev sortit de son plaisir avec sembla-t-il une peur horrible, bloquant sa respiration. Une veine s'affola sur sa tempe mouillée de sueur froide. Il était angoissé. Une vague de tendresse saisit Hugh, et, à peine une seconde après il approchait sensuellement sa tête du cou tendu pour rassurer d'un murmure :

- Non t'en fais pas, continue…

Liev se mit à haleter frénétiquement, la poitrine soulevée à rythme rapide. Hugh posa sa tête presque contre celle de Schreiber, dans son cou, fronçant les sourcils et contractant la mâchoire pour réprimer ses envies. Envie de bien plus, mais comment aurait-il pu lui dire ? Liev sentit la grande main virile envelopper son ventre. Qu'il contracta par réflexe, et laissa échapper un soupir. Des frissons le secouaient. Il était terriblement excité. Alors, voyant que son ami le laissait faire, ayant déjà perdu toute lucidité, il recommença à se masturber. Aussitôt, un désir consumant le saisit, un désir qui le brûlait à l'endroit de ses caresses, de celles de Hugh… Et brusquement, il saisit la cuisse de l'australien de sa main libre pour l'amener contre la sienne. Et haleta la bouche ouverte et yeux fermés. Garda le rythme des va-et-vient.

La cuisse musclée de Hugh serrée par la main fébrile de Liev. Il y enfonça ses ongles courts lorsque celui-ci poussa un râle de plaisir dans son cou. Jackman ne faisait rien de plus que balader sa main sur la taille, la hanche… Comme un geste d'encouragement, tendre. Liev laissa échapper un gémissement grave lorsque Hugh descendit sa main jusqu'à sa cuisse d'homme contre laquelle était pressée la sienne. Hugh adorait le voir comme ça. Au-dessus de lui, de son visage enfoui dans le cou chaud de l'américain, il entendait tous ses halètements, tous les sons de plaisir qu'il chuchotait et tentait de garder pour lui. Le rythme de sa main dans son boxer en coton accéléra lorsque la main remonta, appuyée, insistante mais pas assez, frustrante. Hugh se délectait de la peau douce, passa sa main sur le torse potelé et sexy de Liev. Il restait cependant loin de lui. Il l'entendait chuchoter des paroles incompréhensibles lorsque ses abdos étaient trop pressés contre lui, mais Hugh se bornait à ne pas lui exposer sa propre érection douloureuse. Par respect… Et il aurait pris peur de toute façon.

Un gémissement prononcé lorsque la main remonta la poitrine.

L'estomac de Jackman se contracta sous le désir et la satisfaction. Ses doigts caressèrent le ventre, les petits abdominaux adorables, remontèrent encore. Liev était paralysé de plaisir. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, sauf sa main qui effectuait des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides pour satisfaire l'envie dévorante. Les doigts continuèrent de lui caresser le torse, Hugh dans son cou, ses cheveux mâles contre sa joue, ses pattes viriles de Wolverine dans sa nuque, et lorsque les doigts remontèrent sur sa poitrine, il se cambra brusquement. Un gémissement fusa d'entre ses lèvres, et il ferma ses yeux bleus de plaisir. Il sentit le cœur de Hugh accélérer, fort, il sentit ses pecs se bander contre lui. Cela ne l'aida pas et il gémit à voix basse, tremblant de manque. Jackman resta parfaitement calme, déposa un baiser encourageant sur sa peau. Ses lèvres masculines dans son cou humecté de sueur. Soudain, Liev amena plus fort la cuisse derrière lui, haletant, respiration courte, offrit timidement son cou, dans lequel Hugh posa sa bouche, lèvres roses entrouvertes et émettant un léger son.

Lorsque l'australien s'aperçut de la façon dont Liev l'invitait, un désir consumant lui brûla le bas-ventre. Schreiber accéléra la cadence des va-et-vient, yeux fermés. Il était secoué de spasmes. Des spasmes violents rythmés de gémissements d'envie, qui firent briller les yeux noisettes de Hugh. Il était tellement beau… Testant, il glissa ses doigts plus haut, frôla un téton en fermant les paupières. Immédiatement, Liev se cambra contre lui dans un cri grave. Excitant.

- Ah !

Il garda la bouche ouverte pour haleter de plus en plus difficilement, transi de plaisir, paralysé de délice quand Hugh resta ici pour le titiller d'un pouce. Liev accéléra encore, sentant l'orgasme contracter son ventre.

Des halètements, des halètements, seulement la musique des suppliques réprimées de Liev dans le lit, pas un mot, pas un son de plus. Triste mais tellement grisant ; mais un cri lorsque Hugh ne parvint plus à rester inactif dans le cou offert et glissa violemment sa langue pour goûter la peau. La cambrure du dos s'accentua, offrant presque les reins rebondis. Liev haleta, se concentrant, fut noyé sous une vague de plaisir lorsque la langue titilla à son tour le cou au même rythme que les grands doigts sur son téton. Sa main le brûlait autour de son érection bouillante, il était perdu de désir, c'était tellement bon… Il était tellement bon… Un cri de protestation mué en hurlement de plaisir étouffé partit de sa gorge. La peau de Liev était délicieuse. Un goût gentil et vanillé, faite pour être embrassée et mordillée toute une nuit. Les ongles dans sa cuisse s'enfonçait plus il accélérait, et des gémissements suppliants commencèrent à se faire entendre. Le cœur de Hugh se serra d'envie. Il continua docilement à procurer un plaisir discret avec sa main et sa bouche, ne se doutant pas qu'ils provoquaient tout le plaisir stupéfié de l'américain, et finalement… C'est dans un cri fièvre et des joues passionnées de rouge que Liev rejeta sa tête en arrière et eut un orgasme.

Pendant un certain temps, il resta ainsi, essoufflé.

La première question qui leur vinrent à l'esprit fut : … _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _

Hugh reprit ses esprits le premier et déposa un baiser lent sur l'épaule de Liev, puis se recula pour regarder secrètement son visage. Il dut se retenir de serrer l'homme contre lui : il souriait, un sourire plein d'orgasme qui remontait ses joues mignonnes et roses d'excitation ; il avait les yeux embués de bonheur, bonheur bleu-gris semi-clos de fatigue ; il avait les cheveux en eau, il avait un corps adorable presque nu qui était animé de respirations encore désordonnées, Liev avait… tout pour être serré et rassuré contre un corps plus fort que le sien. Hugh se retint et reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller, plus discret qu'il y avait quelques minutes. Il savait que bientôt, peut-être au réveil… Petit à petit, la respiration de Liev s'apaisa, et, après un certain temps où il se battit pour faire le point… il sombra de fatigue.

Ce fut le bruit du mouvement qui le réveilla. Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières avant de réussir à ouvrir les yeux vers la table de chevet allumée qui diffusait sur le lit une lumière orangée . Il aperçut de dos Hugh qui enfilait son jean. Celui-ci se leva et atteignit le frigo, qu'il ouvrit. La lumière en jaillit, dissipa la zone d'ombre dans laquelle Jackman était entré, et Liev fronça un peu les sourcils, se réveillant avec une bouille endormie. Il s'assit sur le matelas puis dirigea son regard vers Hugh, qui s'aperçut qu'il était éveillé.

- Rendors-toi, dit-il, il est seulement trois heures du matin.

Dans les vapes, Liev lui sourit en guise de réponse. Secouant la tête en laissant échapper un rire, Hugh se pencha de nouveau vers le frigo pour chercher à boire, et Schreiber abandonna petit à petit sa torpeur pour déglutir difficilement lorsque celui-ci se releva avec une bière et se mit à la boire à longues gorgées, un bras sur le dessus du frigo. L'acteur ne portait qu'un boxer noir et un jean, ah, et une montre au poignet. Une montre ? S'étonna Liev. Pourtant il ne l'avait pas sentie lorsqu'il l'avait… Il porta distraitement une main à son cou en piquant un fard. Il ressentait toujours les touchers de Hugh, comme s'il était toujours en train de les lui faire… Les doigts sur son torse, mais pire que tout : sa bouche sur son cou et sa langue contre sa peau. Tout cela lui apparaissait comme un rêve, tout semblait flou. …Mais il devait avouer que cet orgasme n'avait pas été rêvé.

Comment avaient-ils pu déraper à ce point ?

Hugh ne semblait pas vouloir en parler, et Liev en était assez content car… eh bien, il devait avoir compris que c'était _lui _qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Pourtant rien dans l'attitude de Jackman n'avait montré qu'il avait désiré plus lorsqu'il l'avait… légèrement touché. Et il laissa glisser ses yeux bleus en amande sur le corps de son ami, caressant doucement d'un pouce l'endroit où il avait été embrassé.

Hugh descendit sa bière, plus Wolverine que jamais tandis que le regard de Liev descendait lui avec douleur des cheveux en bataille au torse. Les pecs qui l'avaient maintenu contre lui, les abdos dessinés… Il avait vraiment des muscles superbes… Liev regarda les poils qui couvraient la ligne médiane du thorax et descendaient avec sex-appeal jusqu'au boxer. Hugh avait enfilé un jean pour cacher au mieux l'érection qui n'avait pas dégrossie, mais de profil… On pouvait toujours voir combien le jean tombait légèrement et était retenue par la bosse de son sexe bandé. Schreiber déglutit. Perdu dans sa contemplation, celui-ci ne se rendit pas compte que l'australien avait tourné le visage vers lui.

La couverture était lâche autour de son corps, dévoilant au premier coup d'œil son torse dont le drap glissait contre la peau lentement. Hugh remarqua aussitôt le trouble sur le visage du bel homme. Il caressait l'endroit où il l'avait probablement marqué. Il gardait son visage clos, arrondissant ses bonnes joues, le regard perdu quelque part sur le corps de l'australien.

Hugh sourit. Il ne préférait pas s'expliquer avec Liev, il se doutait que son ami serait terriblement gêné de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait remis son jean, dans l'espoir de cacher le fait qu'il n'avait pas débandé… Et que d'ailleurs, il avait _bandé _premièrement. Ni lui ni Liev n'avaient besoin de s'attarder sur cet incident. Il avala une longue goulée de bière pour se remettre les esprits en place. Incident.

- Tu veux une bière ? Demanda-t-il.

Silence. L'australien tourna les yeux vers le lit, et un bruit de bouteille se fit entendre quand il referma le frigo. A plat ventre, Liev avait enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller lorsqu'il s'était de nouveau senti excité par le corps animal de l'acteur. Il entendit la question, mais ne répondit pas. « _Liev, Liev… _» Il faillit gémir de honte. Ce n'était pas normal. _Un flash du torse musclé. _Et son intimité qui se dressait. _Flash des biceps_. Non… C'était pire… Pire que ça… Son corps était seulement recouvert par son boxer en coton, dénudé de toute couverture jusqu'aux cuisses. Il sentait sa nudité vulnérable, l'air chaud sur sa peau. Et sa seule envie… était que Hugh se mette entre ses jambes. Rageur, il laissa échapper un gémissement d'humiliation.

Il le sentit s'asseoir sur le lit. Jackman se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas, une chose liée à ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant. Il étudia le visage complètement dissimulé dans le coussin, puis le rouge qui l'avait envahi jusqu'aux oreilles. Il rougissait. Hugh ne sourit pas, mais son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il devait se retenir de toutes ses forces de le caresser maintenant. Il regrettait d'avoir commencé. La gêne du visage de Liev, la façon dont il s'agrippait au coussin… Puis le bassin légèrement surélevé. Et ça, Hugh pouvait en déchiffrer la signification. Une chaleur timide envahit sa poitrine tandis que la confusion et la peur battaient aux tempes de Liev.

Un silence d'une dizaine de secondes s'était installé. Il dut clore ses paupières plus fort encore lorsqu'une douleur violente lui saisit le bas-ventre, et il s'écria dans une plainte étouffée par l'oreiller :

- J'ai envie de toi !

Une excuse. Une demande de pardon. Un éclair de désir zébra les yeux châtains de Hugh. Puis ils s'adoucirent au profit d'un grand sourire tandis qu'il passait sa main sur le beau dos de Liev. Aussitôt celui-ci se tendit. Parcouru de plaisir et tenté, enfonça sa tête plus profondément dans l'oreiller, respiration humide. Comment pouvait-il ressentir des envies aussi horribles ? La main de Hugh était une torture sur sa peau, et il s'en voulait de réagir et de le cambrer petit à petit. Invitation. Il se maudissait quand Hugh fondait devant ce corps charnu sensibles aux caresses.

- Je crois que je ne serais pas crédible si j'essayais de te prétendre que je n'ai pas envie de toi. Se contenta de répondre Hugh.

La phrase berça doucement Liev dont le cœur eut un raté. Il voulait… Hugh pensait aussi à… Liev resta immobile, rouge pivoine, et se rappela de l'érection qu'il avait surprise quand Hugh s'était levé. Aïe ! Il lui semblait que son corps prenait feu. La main virile remonta jusqu'à son épaule et l'y caressa, lui provoquant un gémissement grave. La voix tranquille de l'australien ordonna :

- Regarde-moi Liev.

Et, tandis que le bout du visage adorable tentait de soutenir les yeux de l'australien, celui-ci continua :

- Je crois que de toute manière mon corps m'aurait trompé si j'avais essayé de te mentir.

Ce faisant, il coula un regard rapide vers son propre entrejambe, et Liev le suivit. Vit de nouveau ce à quoi Hugh faisait allusion et tenta de rompre vite fait le contact pour le renouer dans les yeux amusés qui lui faisaient face. _Oh mon dieu, non, non_… Au début, seule la moitié du visage de Liev avait été visible, un œil bleu qui contrastait joliment avec la joue toute rose, puis il se releva, s'asseyant en prenant bien soin de tenir à une main le drap jusqu'à son boxer. Et maintenant l'orangeade de la lampe cajolait les bonnes joues entourées d'une barbe virile, et les yeux semblaient brillants et silencieux, apeurés, sur leur garde.

Hugh était étrangement calme. La beauté de Liev avait le talent de l'apaiser et de l'émoustiller en même temps. Qu'attendait-il de lui maintenant ?

Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Mais… Brisant le contact, Hugh baissa les yeux vers l'épaule dénudée d'où il enleva sa main pour la poser sur le matelas, tout à coup proche du visage de Liev. Proches leurs deux torses retenus par leurs poignets contre le drap. La respiration de Liev s'accéléra lorsque Hugh reprit son emprise dans ses yeux bleus, l'attirant, lui faisant peur, exerçant une fascination qui lui interdisait de bouger quand le visage viril l'observait. Hugh était légèrement penché sur lui dans cette position, et Schreiber fronça les sourcils en entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres, torse soulevé à un rythme rapide.

- Je…

Alors, leurs ombres se mêlèrent doucement, découpées sur un fond orangé.

Et le temps fut éternel. Ils décollèrent avec prudence leurs lèvres électrifiées. Le souffle de Liev était profond, mesuré, ses yeux, mi-clos contre ceux ouverts de Hugh qui observaient sa bouche. Ils étaient tout proches. Un désir terrifiant l'avait envahi lors du baiser. Et Schreiber se maudissait de tant vouloir que Hugh l'allonge et se mette sur lui. Il ne laissa rien paraître, troublé et fou de peur. Qu'étaient-ils en train de faire ?

Devinant son angoisse, Jackman fit glisser ses lèvres douces et sèches jusqu'à l'oreille de Liev. Le cœur de celui-ci battit si fort dans sa poitrine que les répercussions atteignirent la tempe que Hugh effleura. Des frissons de plaisir l'effrayèrent, l'excitèrent. Il était en train de fermer les yeux pour se résoudre à difficilement refuser et retourner dans sa caravane gelée lorsqu'une joue câline s'appuya contre la sienne et que Hugh murmura doucement :

- On n'est pas obligés de faire ça ce soir…

S'il fut rassuré, les souffles de Schreiber ne firent que doubler de vitesse à l'évocation de l'acte. Dont il avait envie. Dont il avait…

- Voyons ça demain… On le regretterait. Continua-t-il à voix basse.

- Oui. S'empressa de répondre Liev.

Bien que l'atmosphère fût de plus en plus intenable et qu'il coûtait à l'américain de ne pas attirer Hugh contre sa peau pour le supplier de faire quelque chose, il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir pris la décision à sa place. Tout d'un coup, la tension sexuelle parut plus viable et, de lui-même, Liev tourna un peu le visage vers celui de Hugh pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes rapidement, les yeux fermés. L'autre dégusta le contact, ravi, et le prolongea en attirant l'américain d'une main sur sa joue mal rasée.

- Demain ? Chuchota Liev, si bas qu'il pensa d'abord avoir seulement pensé la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Hugh rouvrit les yeux pour voir ceux fermés qui lui faisaient face, les cils beaux et courbés, le visage tout tendu vers lui. Il brûlait tellement de toucher Liev à tous les endroits qu'il désirait qu'il faillit jeter aux orties sa résolution. Sans lâcher le visage il s'allongea doucement sur le lit, enroulant Schreiber dans son mouvement, puis répondit tandis que celui-ci posait timidement son visage sur son épaule :

- Demain.


End file.
